


Catch Her With a Net

by Stromesquad



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Fluff, Rule 63, That is It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: She’s reaching out to touch the screen like that will let her touch Dylan. It actually helps her feel better. Dylan reaches out so her fingers brush the same area of the screen. It feels a little like they're holding hands across the miles.





	Catch Her With a Net

Dylan knows she's not producing and all Coach cares about is that so it's not a surprise when she gets sent back to Tucson. No one cares about the strides she's made defensively, or that she's skating well, or that she's only playing 11 minutes a game and played like a 4th line grinder. It's frustrating. 

It wasn't easy to be the first girl ever drafted in the first round but it helped that Mitch was there, right behind her when Dylan needed her most. Mitch has always been there, every step of the way, from the annoying peewee pest chirping her way under Dylan's skin, through their junior rivalry to the draft. Dylan wishes like hell Mitch was here now. So she picks her phone and calls on FaceTime. 

“Hey babe! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Dylan feels the tears start slipping down her face. 

“Oh, hey. What's wrong?” Mitch’s voice is full of concern.

Dylan takes a shuddering breath. “I got sent back down.” She knows she's a mess. Eyeliner to meet with Coach was a bad idea. At least she held it together in his office. “And now I'm crying like a stupid fucking girl.”

“Hey!” Mitch says. She’s reaching out to touch the screen like that will let her touch Dylan. It actually helps her feel better. Dylan reaches out so her fingers brush the same area of the screen. It feels a little like they're holding hands across the miles. 

“You're not a stupid girl. Pretty sure any of the guys would cry in this situation too. And it's more complicated for us.” 

Dylan sighs around her tears. “Yeah. I know Coach doesn't want me here because I'm a girl. It feels like that's why I didn't get ice time or a real chance to play any minutes. It's just frustrating.” 

“I know babe. It's rough. We knew we’d face this but we'll get through it. Together.”

“Doesn't seem to be a problem for you.”

“I’m lucky. I have a supportive coach but man does the media crucify me for every little thing.” 

“It’s stupid. We're good!”

“You're a better player than me. I'm sorry your coach can't see that.” 

Dylan sighs again. “Maybe next year.” 

“Hey, just keep tearing it up in Tucson and they're not going to have a choice next season, no matter how garbage your coach is. I'm so proud of you, every single day.”

“Love you. I'm sorry the media’s on your back again.”

“I'm not scoring goals. Doesn't seem to matter that I'm leading the team in assists and I'm in the top three in points.” 

“It's fucking bullshit.” 

“Like, I know I don't have the hardest shot, and maybe I should shoot more but…”

“You're not a shooter. You're the best passer I've ever played with. You see the ice so well.”

“You're better.” Mitch blows a kiss at the camera. 

“Let's talk about something happy.” 

“Did I tell you about the dumb prank Naz pulled the other day…” Mitch smiles, trying not to laugh at the memory. Her smile is still the most beautiful thing Dylan’s ever seen. 

They stay on the phone while Dylan finished packing. Mitch always makes her feel better about the world. 

***

Dylan answers her phone to All Star by Smashmouth playing and Mitch singing along loudly and obnoxiously. 

“HEY NOW YOU'RE AN ALL STAR GET YOUR GAME ON GO PLAY!” She's scream-singing and Dylan is immediately laughing.

“Hey babe! I see you've been on Twitter.” 

Mitch turns down her music. “For real, I'm so proud of you.”

“I was worried I wouldn't get named.”

“Well, you didn't really give them a choice. You’re in the top 5 in points despite playing way fewer games than everyone in the top 10 except Merks. You're killing it Dyls. I’m so fucking proud of you.” 

“Thanks. Since it's… since it's your All Star break too, would you maybe want to come?”

“OF COURSE I WOULD!” Mitch is shouting again and she's smiling so big and she's so beautiful and enthusiastic that Dylan falls in love with her a little more. They've been together for three years and it never feels less exciting or new. 

***

Dylan is thrilled to be at the All Star game. First woman from the AHL ever to make it and as a rookie. She's proud of herself even if she knows she'd rather be up with the Coyotes. This is still an accomplishment, another First in a series of Firsts. And she knows Mitch is proud, will probably be sitting front row for both the skills competition and the game with an obnoxious sign. She can't wait to be embarrassed. 

She's right. Mitch is in the first row with not one but two signs. One asking for a puck from “The most beautiful woman in the world” and one proclaiming Dylan as the best hockey player ever to live. She can't help but blush when she looks at both. She's so happy her girlfriend is here to share this with her. Maybe someday they’ll be at an NHL all star game together. For now, this is good enough. 

Merks skates over and points at Mitch. “You gonna give her a puck?”

“Maybe, but I’ll definitely give her something else later.” Dylan winks and skates away as Merks makes a face where he doesn't know whether or not to be horrified or laughing. 

She does flip a puck to Mitch. Best girlfriend in the world deserves it. 

“I'll even sign it for you.” Dylan shouts. Mitch laughs happily and that's all she ever wants. Mitch happy and laughing because of her. 

After the skills competition, Dylan's a little frustrated but she sucks it up on the ice, shakes hands, signs some shit, takes some pictures. One little girl tells her she's her hero. It's always gratifying to hear that, helping little girls believe in themselves. She's exhausted by the time she's done. 

One of the benefits to being the lone girl on the team is being able to have your own room. Dylan sneaks Mitch into her room when she's done at the arena. She thinks Coach might suspect but he's not saying anything so Dylan takes that as permission.

“Before you get down on yourself, I am proud of you and I think you did amazing.” Mitch says as she tucks a lock of hair behind Dylan's ear. “You looked great out there.”

“Didn't win anything though.” 

“So what? You were great. You just got stuck going against the best goalies in your league. They were the best goalies of the night.”

“I know. It's just… I feel like I have to be better than everyone.”

“Dyls, you are top 10 in scoring, despite playing at minimum, six games less than everyone ahead of you. You are leading in points per game. You're more than proving it.”

“I know but…” Dylan trails off. She doesn't even need to say it. They have to work twice as hard as everyone else to be taken seriously and so many people want them to fail. At least she's not in it alone. 

“I know,” Mitch says simply. She reaches out, pulls Dylan in and kisses her gently. Dylan melts into the contact, snaking her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. 

When Mitch breaks the kiss she says, “Let's make the most of our time, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Dylan unwraps herself from around Mitch and pulls her to the bed where they spend the rest of the night enjoying their time and fall asleep wrapped around each other.

In the morning, Dylan feels ready to tackle the world. Being with Mitch has that effect on her. God, she's so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just still processing how much I hate Rick Tocchet.


End file.
